


Lose Them

by Lindsey_Kkay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey Parody, Car Sex, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merthur - Freeform, Modern AU, Modern Era, arthur pendragon is christian grey, fifty shades freed au, merlin is anna steel, merthur car sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: This is the car chase scene from Fifty Shades Freed but as Merthur. Arthur is Christian and Merlin is Anna.





	Lose Them

Arthur had tossed him the keys, smiling. Merlin grinned and let out a small laugh as he jogged to the Audi and climbed into the driver's seat. He was giddy after telling off Elena off just now for flirting with his husband. 

 

“I pay money for extra security and you’re scarier than any of them. Here, if you can handle her, you can this.” Arthur was looking at him in a way that made Merlin want to fuck him in the back of the car, but he knew he had work the next day, so staying this far from home wouldn’t be the best option.

 

Merlin started up the Audi and drove around the wrap around driveway and took off on to the road. He was speeding around twists and turns like it was nothing, smiling at the adrenalin rush he was getting all the while. He glanced over at Arthur and laughed as he pushed a hand out to hold himself steady on the dash as well as grabbing the handle above the door.

 

“Whoa Merlin, easy!” Arthur gasped. “Merlin!” it only made him laugh harder.

 

“Sure beats Wanda.” Merlin commented off hand. Arthur glanced out the back window and sighed.

 

“We’ve lost Elyan and Percival.” Arthur said as he phone began to buzz.

 

“Slackers.” Merlin giggled. “I’m a racecar driver.” Arthur rolled his eyes and answered his phone. 

 

“Elyan.” Arthur looked into the side mirror as Elyan talked to him. “The SUV, yeah I see it.” he sighed and ended the call. “We’re being followed.” Merlin glanced at him nervously.

 

“That dodge?” Merlin glanced into his rearview mirror. Arthur nodded.

 

“Percival ran the plates, they’re fake.” Arthur sighed. He looked up at Merlin, and Merlin couldn’t quite read the look in his eyes. “Lose ‘em.” he said softly. Merlin looked over at him in surprise.

 

“Seriously?” he asked, eyes wide as he glanced between Arthur and the road. He peaked back at the dodge for a moment.

 

“Seriously, lose them.” Arthur looked so sure. Merlin adjusted himself in his seat, gripping the steering wheel and pressing his foot on the gas. If Arthur wanted him to lose these fuckers, he would do it. He sped up cutting his turns shorter as he tried to lose the car behind them. They came up to the turn off they needed to take but a large truck carrying logs was blocking his way.

 

“You can make it.” Arthur assured. “Don’t slow down, head south and get us home.” Merlin looked over at him before setting his eyes back on the turnpike. He could do it. He accelerated and darted past the truck and got on the road ahead of it without problem.

 

“Good work.” Arthur huffed out a laugh, grinning at him. Merlin smiled, Arthur’s praise was always something that made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Behind them, the dodge struggled to get past the large truck but eventually it made it past and was on their tail again. Not that either Merlin or Arthur noticed though.

 

Soon enough Percival was calling again. Arthur answered the phone quickly.

 

“Percival you’re on speaker.”

 

“We’re right behind the dodge Mr. Pendragon. He’s still trying to catch up.” Arthur whipped around in his seat to look out the back window. Merlin glanced up in the rearview. He had thought he had lost them for sure. Arthur turned back around, his face set in a stoney glare. 

 

“Can you make out the driver?” Merlin glanced over at his husband. 

 

“No, not yet.” Percival answered. They both sighed as Arthur hung up. The dodge began to swerve around other cars. Arthur’s eyes widened.

 

“Go!” he said, Merlin nodded and sped up. He swerved between a few cars before getting stuck behind a silver car.

 

“Come on dude.” Merlin groaned. Behind them Arthur noticed the dodge catching up on them.

 

“Flash your lights.” Arthur insisted. Merlin shook his head.

 

“That’s a dick move.” Merlin grinned and flashed his lights and honked his horn. He did it until the car moved over and he sped past them, grinning even when the man stuck his hand out the window to flip them off.

 

“Get off here.” Arthur said, pointing to the next exit. Merlin seen the dodge trying it's best to catch up but grinned and cut off a car as he slipped on to the exit ramp and out of sight. Once they were in town he zipped and turned around random corners, trying his best to trip the driver of the dodge up just in case they were still following them.

 

“There, the parking lot.” Arthur pointed off to their right and Merlin quickly pulled in to a spot and shut the car off. He took a few deep breaths. Arthur quickly called Percival.

 

“Percival? Merlin lost them.” Arthur looked over at him but he wasn’t paying him any attention. He was trying to recover from the rush of a car chase.

 

“We’re still in pursuit sir.”  Arthur clicked off his seat belt and turned to him after he had hung up.

 

“You okay?” he asked softly. Merlin reached over and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.Merlin undid his own seat belt and reached over to undo Arthur’s belt. He began to pull Arthur’s cock out of his pants. “Hey,” Arthur panted against his mouth, “we’re in a parking lot.”

 

“I know.” Merlin pulled Arthur’s cock completely out of his pants. Arthur reached into the center console and pulled a small tube of lube out, he slipped Merlin’s pants and underwear down to his ankles as Merlin climbed over and on to his lap. Arthur popped the cap on the lube and coated his fingers. He made quick work of opening Merlin up. Merlin was begging for it by the time Arthur deemed his hole open enough to take his cock.

 

Arthur used the remaining lube on his hand to slick up his cock. Merlin moaned as he slid down Arthur’s cock and took it fully inside him. Merlin gasped as he lifted back up and dropped back down even harder. He kept up a steady rhythm of lifting almost completely off Arthur’s cock before dropping back down hard. At some point Arthur had grabbed Merlin’s cock and started to jack him off in time with his thrusts. 

 

“Uh uh, A-Arthur!” Merlin screamed as he came. The tightening of his hole made Arthur come. He pushed up, as far inside as he could go as he spilled his seed. Groaning and biting into Merlin’s neck. Merlin giggled, knowing he would have a bruise from the bite later on. 

 

“We should do this again sometime.” Merlin suggested after they had both caught their breath. Arthur grunted his agreement. Merlin grinned and pulled him in for a kiss. “Ready for another round?” Arthur groaned and let his head hit the seat behind him making Merlin laugh.


End file.
